


Забвение

by m0rphinexe (septakkord)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dystopia, M/M, Soulmates, not typical soulmate!au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/m0rphinexe
Summary: Говорят, каждый атом тела соткан из тончайшей материи — нитей Вселенной, что соединяют родственные души. Больше всего Кастиэль боится появления своей метки, потому что его сердце уже занято.Но может, где-то среди звёзд ещё тускнеет свобода выбора?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Забвение

**Author's Note:**

> Читать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10442515)

«Новая волна массовых протестов вспыхнула одновременно в Неваде, Орегоне и Северной Дакоте. Протестующие требуют остановить прививочную кампанию вакциной "Забвение", которая проводится среди "дефектных", достигших двадцатилетнего возраста. Несмотря на проводимые акции, иммунизация продолжается, на регистрацию соулмейтов протесты не оказали существенного влияния. Правительство не комментирует ситуацию.  
Напомним, что первым штатом, отказавшимся от "Забвения", стала Калифорния: именно в Пало-Альто впервые двое "дефектных" заключили брак.  
Мы следим за развитием событий».

Голос диктора замолкает.

~ * ~

Рабочая смена Кастиэля всегда начинается в четыре часа дня. До этого времени он успевает сходить на лекцию и семинарское занятие, забежать в библиотеку и перекусить в университетской столовой. Кофейня, где он работает, находится рядом с кампусом, так что о времени на дорогу можно не беспокоиться.

Перебросившись парой слов с Мэг, он надевает фирменный фартук и встаёт за кассу. Готовить кофе в его обязанности не входит: количество недовольных лиц всегда больше, когда Кастиэль стоит у кофемашины, поэтому теперь этим занимается Мэг. Не так уж плохо. Его вообще могли уволить.

Мэг всегда зовёт его Кларенс, и сколько бы вопросов ни было задано, в ответ Кастиэль всегда получает лукавую улыбку. Он определённо ей нравится. Может быть, у них бы что-то и получилось, но на запястье Мэг — три чёрные полоски разной длины.

— Вчера была в Центре Регистрации. Прикинь, мой соулмейт живёт в Колумбусе — спасибо, что не на Северном полюсе. Холод я вообще не переношу.

— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— Я даже не знаю этого человека.

День рождения Кастиэля только через два месяца. Девять недель до дня Х, когда на теле появится тот самый знак. Полторы тысячи часов в одной клетке с предвкушением и страхом, около восьмидесяти восьми тысяч минут ожидания — таймер внутри не останавливается: секундная стрелка пронзает нейроны мозга даже ночью, причиняя физическую боль. Кастиэль не знает, как не сойти с ума и остаться в живых. Наверное, поэтому он решает добавить в своё расписание утренние пробежки вместо лишних (жизненно необходимых) часов сна.

(То, что они совпадают по времени с тренировками Дина Винчестера, абсолютно ни при чём).

— Просто пригласи его выпить, — говорит Мэг во время их короткого перерыва.

— Я не пью.

— Кларенс.

— Это против правил.

— Да брось, ты видел его хоть раз с кем-нибудь? — она разводит руками, из-за чего немного кофе выплёскивается из стакана. Кастиэль хмурится: это четвёртая чашка «за счёт заведения», которую Мэг сделала сама себе. — Либо его соулмейт ещё не получил метку, либо живёт в другом городе. Лови момент, развлекись!

Если бы всё было так просто. Дин на три курса старше Кастиэля, из общих предметов у них только английский, на котором Дин практически не появляется, потому что всегда просыпает, у него есть автомобиль с прозвищем «Детка» и младший брат, которого он любит не меньше.

А ещё ему нравятся девушки.

— Что там с твоим соулмейтом? — Кастиэль топорно пытается сменить тему, хотя знает, что к этому разговору они вернутся.

— Ничего, — Мэг прицеливается и бросает стакан в корзину. Промахивается. — Мне дали три месяца, чтобы собрать свои манатки и переехать в Колумбус. Хоть на этом спасибо.

— Почему он не может приехать сюда?

— Он там учится. Если бы я тоже училась — здесь и сейчас, — мне бы дали отсрочку... в виде пары лет. А теперь... теперь уже поздно.

От мысли, что нечто подобное ждёт и Кастиэля, по спине пробегает холодок. Он не хочет верить, что так и будет: судьба бросит кости и свяжет его со случайным человеком, о котором он совсем ничего не знает.

(Которого он не сможет полюбить в одночасье).

Никакие агитационные плакаты не смогут изменить его сущность: улыбающиеся люди выглядят до тошноты приторно, их глаза не светятся счастьем — там только пустота. «Прими верное решение — сделай мир лучше!». Как будто выбор существует. Живой пример перед Кастиэлем рушит такой идеальный мир.

— Не грусти, Кларенс, мы ещё увидимся.

И оба знают, что это неправда.

~ * ~

Первые полчаса после пробуждения Кастиэль нарезает круги на стадионе. Возможно, парк напротив больше подошёл бы для пробежек, но Кастиэль не хочет каждый раз отмывать кроссовки от земли (Мэг только хмыкает на такую отговорку). Когда он ступает на красную дорожку, Дин уже там — проносится мимо него. Кастиэль трусцой бежит за ним, держит приличную дистанцию, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, что и так лишнее: Дин его не замечает, даже когда сам обгоняет на втором круге. Так проходят первые две недели. Внутренний голос кричит бросить, не мучить себя, и Кастиэль понимает, что это самое верное решение, но вместо этого продолжает вставать в шесть тридцать, чтобы в семь таращиться на спину Дина.

Всё это слишком безнадёжно. Стоит взгляду зацепиться за знакомый силуэт, сердце пропускает удар, и это так глупо, глупо, глупо. Кастиэль совсем не знает Дина, все его реакции — простая химия, гормоны, но легче от этого не становится. Поэтому он продолжает молча страдать и недосыпать.

— Выглядишь отвратительно, — Мэг как всегда прямолинейна. — На тебя жалко смотреть.

Кастиэль не может съязвить, потому что во-первых, это не в его духе, и во-вторых, Мэг права. Он молча пробивает заказ и отрывает чек.

Когда в следующий раз Дин обгоняет его, он оборачивается и слабо улыбается. Ноги перестают слушаться, голова — тоже. Оставшуюся часть дня (и вечера, и ночи) ни на чём, кроме зелёных глаз, сосредоточиться не получается. Кастиэль ненавидит себя больше всех.

Он думает, что умрёт, когда в четверг Дин равняется с ним.

— Не рановато для пробежек?

Кастиэль настолько потрясён вопросом, всей ситуацией, что не успевает подумать и ляпает первое, что приходит в голову:  
— Ты же бегаешь.

А потом прикусывает язык. Дин смеётся.

— Это верно. Я Дин, кстати.

«Я знаю», — думает Кастиэль, но вслух не произносит.

— Кастиэль.

— Кас-ти-эль?

Он не мастер разговоров, поэтому ничего не говорит. Диалог заходит в тупик, и Кастиэль чувствует, как накаляется небольшое расстояние между ними. Одно слово — искра, и он взлетит на воздух.

— Ну, Кастиэль, тогда догоняй.

Перед глазами снова спина Дина, но ненадолго. Кастиэль вспоминает, как в школе бегал стометровку и пытается повторить не самый удачный опыт. Он ускоряется, активно работает руками, шаг становится частым и резким, стопа больно бьёт по дорожке. Единичные жёлтые листья летят под ноги, ещё не хрустят, но может, Кастиэль просто не слышит: в ушах — свист. Дин ближе не становится — ускоряется, стремительно удаляясь. Кастиэль же не может так просто сдаться, поэтому прикладывает все возможные и невозможные усилия, лёгкие горят адским пламенем, сердце ощущается где-то в глотке, но он преодолевает то небольшое расстояние между ним и Дином за рекордное время, вырывается вперёд и только потом замедляется.

— Полегче, спринтер.

Кастиэля по инерции несёт вперёд: ещё несколько метров он преодолевает лёгким бегом и только после останавливается. Руками упирается в бёдра, пытаясь перевести дыхание; под ногами — футбольное поле, зелёное-зелёное, такое неестественное среди рыжих листьев и выцветших красных корпусов. Кастиэль фокусируется на влажной травинке, чувствуя лёгкое покалывание в голове от переизбытка кислорода.

— Ты в порядке?

Кастиэль не хочет показаться слабаком, поэтому быстро выпрямляется, — его первая ошибка. Белая пелена падает занавесом, а через секунду перед глазами уже танцуют чёрные мушки.

— Да, всё нормально.

За секунды состояние ухудшается, приходит тошнота, и Кастиэль просто надеется, что его не вывернет прямо на кроссовки Дину. Он держит спину прямо, пытаясь выглядеть непринуждённо, — недолго. Его ведёт в сторону, мышцы отказываются хоть как-то выполнять свою работу, и приходится признаться:  
— Мне нехорошо...

Дин подхватывает его очень вовремя: коленки подгибаются, а тошнота становится настолько невыносимой, что приходится закрыть глаза.

— Кас!

Кастиэль не помнит, в какой момент оказывается на земле. Ни одна мышца не слушается, губы кажутся онемевшими, он хочет сказать, хочет спросить, издать хоть какой-нибудь звук, но безуспешно. Что-то тёплое касается его ног, в голове немного проясняется, вата исчезает — её пропитывает алая кровь.

— Кас! Ты меня слышишь?

Кастиэль никогда не был пластичным, но ещё чуть-чуть, и у него получится сделать «свечку», если Дин не отпустит его. Лёжа на спине, он видит свои лодыжки — те определённо хотят отделиться от него, стремясь в небо. Вокруг начинают собираться зрители.

— Что случилось? — рядом с ним оказывается женщина в спортивном костюме со свистком на шее — преподаватель. Её рука уверенно ложится на запястье Кастиэля: четыре пальца на лучевую артерию. Пока Дин вкратце объясняет, что произошло, Кастиэль старается не думать, как уже завтра о нём наверняка поползут слухи. Меньше всего ему хочется привлекать внимание.

— Отведи его в корпус и напои сладким чаем.

— Есть, мэм.

Дин помогает ему подняться и до самого общежития придерживает за локоть. Кастиэль чувствует себя маленьким ребёнком, особенно когда другие студенты косятся на них, однако ноги ещё немного заплетаются, поэтому он благодарен такой заботе.

(От абсолютно постороннего человека. Это многое говорит о Дине).

— Дальше я справлюсь. Спасибо, — Кастиэль падает на кровать. В голове небольшая лёгкость, которая пройдёт, как только он ляжет. Половина комнаты завалена барахлом и упаковками пиццы (спасибо его соседу), другая же часть полупустая: единственный бардак царит на стареньком письменном столе. Дин бегло осматривает заляпанные ручкой конспекты.

— Ну нет, в таком состоянии я тебя не оставлю. Тем более я пообещал миссис Миллс.

— Габриэль... мой сосед должен скоро прийти.

— Не обсуждается.

Кастиэль не пытается спорить: не особо-то и хочется.

— Я сейчас.

Пока Дин пропадает где-то в коридоре, Кастиэль заваливается на бок, ноги до сих пор касаются пола. Хочется сгореть со стыда: такая опека для него в новинку, да и валяться без сознания в его планы не входило. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы сбросить кроссовки.

Дин появляется через пару минут, в руках — стаканчик чая из автомата и «Орео». Он мнётся в дверях, и если бы Кастиэль не видел, как Дин флиртует с девчонками, то сказал бы, что он... смущён?

— Чем богаты, — печенье падает на кровать, с чаем же Дин осторожен. Он передаёт стакан Кастиэлю, когда тот удобно устраивается.

— Спасибо. Ты не должен...

— Кас. Мы уже это обсуждали.

«Кас». Так его называла только мама. О, его дорогая мама...

— Как ты? — Дин наконец-то находит себе место, и может, стул не совсем тот вариант, который устраивает Кастиэля (кровать подошла бы лучше), он довольствуется тем, что имеет. Дин Винчестер в его комнате — вчера он о таком и мечтать не мог.

— Бывало и лучше.

— Что это вообще было?

— Не знаю. Я не самый спортивный человек. Наверное, в этом дело.

Чай обжигает язык, но Кастиэль не подаёт виду: безуспешно дует на него и делает маленькие глотки. Он распаковывает печенье и делится с Дином — тот не отказывается.

К вечеру о случившемся с Кастиэлем знает весь университет.

— Касси! Я слышал, ты всё-таки нашёл себе принца на чёрной Импале.

Кастиэль недовольно стонет и зарывается в подушку.

— Всё настолько плохо?

— Нет, Касси, не переживай. Просто сегодня почти от каждой девчонки слышно, как она хотела бы оказаться на твоём месте.

Надолго Габриэль не задерживается: он принимает душ и уносится на очередную вечеринку. Кастиэль поражается: _когда_ , а главное, _как_ он успевает учиться. Возможно, дело в обаянии — оно же дарит Габриэлю каждый вечер новую девушку. Символ в виде меча на предплечье его не останавливает — у него отсрочка, и пользуется ей он по полной.

~ * ~

Несмотря на обморок, Кастиэль не забрасывает утренние пробежки — теперь он осторожен (Дин, судя по всему, тоже). От молчаливых разминок они переходят к бурным дискуссиям вроде «Селин Дион? Серьёзно? Это музыка для девчонок! Тебе надо услышать Led Zeppelin, Кас» и «Ты читаешь хоть что-нибудь помимо журналов?». Кастиэлю с Дином комфортно, словно они знакомы много лет. Как противоположные полюса магнита стремятся друг к другу, так и Кастиэля тянет к Дину, разница лишь в том, что он не сможет отскочить, если полюс окажется одноимённым, вопреки всем законам физики. И думать нет сил, и что-то делать — тоже. Он сам загнал себя в ловушку, защёлкнул наручники, а ключ выбросил в реку. Даже если и нырнуть, то вряд ли получится вернуться на сушу.

В начале октября тревога достигает нового уровня, и в поиске новых копинг-стратегий* (как будто были старые) Кастиэль натыкается на самодельный плакат с приглашением в музыкальный клуб. «Каждую субботу ждём всех желающих на музыкальные джемы :)». В шкафу давно пылится кейс с забытым инструментом, так может, настало время достать его?

Кастиэль не любит большие сборища (любые компании в принципе), поэтому заставить себя повернуть ручку и шагнуть в актовый зал очень непросто. Ему пришлось морально готовиться к этому целую неделю. Но к удивлению, ребята достаточно приветливы, ему даже не приходится неловко подбирать первые слова: за него это делает рыженькая девушка.

— Ещё немного, и мы соберём оркестр! Я Чарли, это Гарт, — она указывает на худощавого паренька с инструментом больше похожим на железную летающую тарелку — хангом, — а это Кевин и Джо.

Кевин выглядит уставшим и настороженным, коленями он зажимает джембе — небольшой африканский барабан, Джо же — клавишница, она приветливо улыбается Кастиэлю, пока подключает синтезатор.

— А ты на чём играешь? — спрашивает Чарли, настраивая бас-гитару.

Кастиэль открывает кейс и достаёт несколько сверкающих «трубок» и соединяет их вместе.

— Флейта?! Божечки, это так горячо!

Кастиэль не понимает, что вызвало такую реакцию у Чарли, почему флейта — это «горячо», но щёки его стремительно краснеют. И становятся почти бардовыми, когда в дверях появляется Дин.

— А вот и наш гитараст! — восклицает Гарт.

— Ты хотел сказать «лучший и неповторимый» гитарист.

Стоит глазам Дина встретиться с глазами Кастиэля, что-то загорается внутри.

— Так ты, значит, ещё и музыкант?

— А вы уже знакомы, значит? — вмешивается Чарли.

— Ещё как, — хмыкает Джо, и теперь настаёт очередь Дина неловко мять ремень от чехла. Кастиэлю остаётся только растерянно сжимать в руках флейту.

— Ладно, сучки, давайте начнём!

~ * ~

Кастиэль не знает, это чей-то сговор или ребята действительно живут на отшибе, тем не менее с Дином он остаётся один. Аллея до общежития обычно утопает в желтоватом свете, но сегодня — день экономии, поэтому идти приходится на ощупь. Смотреть под ноги бессмысленно: ночное зрение Кастиэля оставляет желать лучшего, поэтому он возводит глаза к небу и замирает. В кронах путается тёмно-синяя материя с хрустальными осколками, цепляющая тонкие струны души, — Кастиэль искрится, забывает, как дышать, и то, что рядом Дин, совсем не помогает. Всё это так похоже на первое свидание, и если забыть, абстрагироваться, реальность чуть-чуть отдалится, уступая миру фантазий. Глаза начинают слезиться — восторг. Кастиэль повторяет: его чувства не имеют значения. Кастиэль повторяет: судьба уже сделала выбор. Кастиэль повторяет: брось и беги, забудь. Не может.

Он спотыкается, и рука Дина оказывается на его плече.

Что он натворил?

~ * ~

Изначально Хэллоуин Кастиэль хотел провести тихо в своей комнате. Пьяные студенты и полуголые студентки — не совсем та компания, которая его привлекает, но там будет вся их музыкальная тусовка и даже Габриэль, и может, только поэтому полусотня незнакомых людей не заставит Кастиэля весь вечер провести у стенки. Пара дешёвых белых крыльев из Волмарта не превращает его в ангела, но пытаться всегда приятно. У входа он встречает Гарта в причудливом венце из перьев и с разрисованным лицом как у индейцев, и вместе они сливаются с толпой. Внутри никто не обращает на них внимания: вечеринка в самом разгаре. Кто-то впихивает в руки пластмассовый стаканчик с пуншем, потом Кастиэль видит Чарли, которая тянет его в центр комнаты — на импровизированный танцпол.

— Не знала, что ангелы ходят среди нас!

— А ты?..

Чарли цокает языком и смотрит почти с осуждением. Она достаёт изогнутую палочку из кармана длинной чёрной мантии и взмахивает один раз, указывая на чан с пуншем, произнося «Вингардиум Левиоса!». Кастиэль наклоняет голову, хмурясь.

— Да брось, ты не смотрел Гарри Поттера? Это приравнивается к преступлению!

Ему всё же удаётся отбиться от Чарли, которая продолжает тыкать в него палочкой, выкрикивая не то заклинания, не то проклятия. Одно из них всё же срабатывает — рикошетом отскакивает от стены, бьёт Кастиэля, выбивая все мысли. Дин в ковбойской шляпе и полосатом одеяле, прислонившись одним плечом к стене, бросает многочисленные взгляды на темноволосую девушку рядом. Она смеётся, буквально пожирает его глазами — сексуальное напряжение сквозит в воздухе. Только алкоголь поможет пережить сегодняшний вечер, поэтому Кастиэль залпом выпивает содержимое своего стакана. Не нужно было так зацикливаться. Отключить эмоции, стать роботом — он бы нашёл таблетки, которые разорвут цепь химических реакций. Только вот ему нравится _чувствовать_. И в этом вся проблема.

Как бы Кастиэль ни старался избегать Дина, их взгляды в конце концов сталкиваются (не пялься, не пялься, не пялься), и Дин забывает о своей возможности быстрого перепихона.

— Кас! Круто, что ты пришёл.

Поддерживать разговор нет никакого желания, память услужливо подбрасывает образ флиртующего Дина, поэтому Кастиэль не старается подбирать слова:  
— Зачем ты надел на себя одеяло?

— Это серапе!

Чарли быстро вмешивается в их пародию на разговор, и теперь Кастиэль сидит в кругу других студентов, напротив Дина, с пустой бутылочкой между ними. Кто-то объявляет, что они играют в «Семь минут в раю», и тут же отправляют первую пару в чулан. Появившийся из ниоткуда Габриэль (в костюме официанта? администратора? прислуги?) разливает всем что-то покрепче пунша.

— Так, первокурсники и не только, пора мне научить вас по-настоящему веселиться. Объясняю правила.

Они играют в «Я никогда не...», немного изменив правила, так что Кастиэль практически после каждого утверждения делает глоток, выглядя как девственник-недотрога. Больше не сдерживается, когда бутылочка выбирает Дина и не его. Остаётся только смотреть, как Дин уводит за руку рыжую красотку (не Чарли, она бы так не поступила с Кастиэлем) и пытаться не взвыть от отчаяния. Хочется напиться до беспамятства. Пока кто-то проводит свои семь минут в раю, Кастиэлю кажется, что он попал в настоящий ад. «Игнорирование», — напоминает он себе. «Всего лишь самообман», — шепчет внутренний голос. Приходится заткнуть его алкоголем. Когда Дин снова появляется в поле зрения, Кастиэль расслаблен и равнодушен, старается не смотреть на него, наигранно смеётся, когда кто-то шутит, делает вид, что Дина не существует. Эта тусовка — плод воображения, очередной сон с подарком в виде стояка и фрустрации утром.

Притворяться получается до момента, когда Габриэля озаряет гениальная идея:  
— Эта вечеринка официально будет худшей в этом году, если единственный ангел не окажется на небесах.

Он подмигивает Кастиэлю и передаёт пустую бутылочку. Кастиэль раскручивает её, «предвкушая» семь минут неловкого молчания и переминания с ноги на ногу, — столбенеет, когда горлышко указывает на Дина.

— Это судьба! — восклицает Габриэль.

Свет, конечно же, выключают — настолько неожиданно, что Кастиэль спотыкается об упавшую вешалку. Он хватается за полку, сверху тут же падают коробки, Дин смеётся, отталкивает их в сторону, наверняка хочет схватить Кастиэля за плечо, как в первую встречу, но тот шагает назад.

— Ты такой неловкий.

Даже в темноте он видит размазанную улыбку: ту, что из арсенала для флирта, и внутри всё скручивается от обиды, осознания того, что Дин ведёт себя так не только с ним — с каждой девчонкой. Кастиэль не особенный — и это больнее всего.

— Я так давно мечтал оказаться с тобой наедине, — говорит Дин в пустоту. — Играю в эту дурацкую игру только ради шанса оказаться с тобой, а ты меня избегаешь.

Кастиэль непонимающе хлопает глазами, подбирая слова, но за него продолжает Дин:  
— Та девчонка, Кэтти, пыталась залезть мне в штаны...

— Дин, не надо...

— Но я её оттолкнул, потому что мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя.

Пьяное признание Дина больше похоже на сопливую мелодраму — Кастиэль не против, он никогда не чувствовал себя центром Вселенной.

— Знаешь, когда появилась моя метка, у меня не было соулмейта. Я жду уже три года, но никаких новостей. И тут появляешься ты, и мне сносит голову...

— Дин...

— Я не дурак. Это может значить только одно.

Земля уходит из-под ног — в прямом смысле: Дин хватает Кастиэля и притягивает к себе, впивается в губы. Глаза Кастиэля распахиваются от удивления, и это так странно — видеть Дина _настолько_ близко. Гордость кусает себя за хвост, возвращается в начало и растворяется в бесконечности — Кастиэль не сопротивляется, даже если и хотел бы, не смог. Слишком долго этого ждал. Иногда лучше жалеть о сделанном.

Он виснет на шее Дина, пытается проявить инициативу, но из-за недостатка опыта только неуклюже мажет губами по подбородку: разница в росте даёт о себе знать. Ему не надо видеть, он чувствует улыбку Дина, горячее дыхание и руки на пояснице, плавно опускающиеся ниже, и ниже, и ниже...

Три коротких удара рушат хрустальный шар, в который их заточили. Приходится отстраниться, но далеко друг от друга они не отходят. Кастиэль больше не хочет играть в «Я никогда не...», да и Дин, видимо, тоже. Вместо этого они незаметно сбегают через заднюю дверь, самые счастливые и по-настоящему свободные. Оранжевые тыквы украшают вход каждого дома, танцующие скелеты путаются в паутине, некоторые деревья уже украшены туалетной бумагой. Дин ведёт Кастиэля по безлюдным улочкам, куда-то на край Земли, и Кастиэль послушно следует за ним. Улыбка точно разорвёт его лицо.

Когда они добираются до небольшого холма за пределами города, Дин сбрасывает с себя серапе и расстилает как одеяло, оставаясь в рубашке и коричневой жилетке. Пока Кастиэль думает, не замёрзнет ли Дин, тот утягивает его вниз. Романтику звёздного неба заменяют огни города, мигающие светофоры и жёлто-синие фары — маленькая галактика почти у ног. Внутри них. Алкоголь немного затуманивает сознание, опускает розовые очки на переносицу, и Кастиэль не хочет их снимать. Не хочет думать, переживать о завтрашнем дне — ничто не важно. И плевать, что всё — _абсолютно всё_ — имеет конец.

~ * ~

День рождения Кастиэля выпадает на четверг — его любимый день, лучше понедельника или воскресенья, хотя странно ненавидеть всего лишь точку во времени. Тревогу удаётся затолкать глубоко внутрь, куда-то между желудком и селезёнкой, но иногда она всё же вылезает наружу — ночью, прячась в кошмарах. Дин определённо что-то задумал: это видно по искрам в глазах. Кастиэль одновременно напуган и заинтригован, мечется меж двух огней, не зная, чего в нём больше: чёрного или белого. «Серого. Тёплого-тёплого», — думает он каждый раз, стоит Дину (не)случайно задеть его руку своей.

Кастиэль не успевает морально подготовиться, потому что уже в среду, не успев закончить смену в кофейне, он сталкивается с Дином.

— Кофе по-ирландски, пожалуйста.

— К сожалению, мы не подаём кофе на основе алко... — Кастиэль так занят установкой новой ленты для чеков, что не сразу замечает довольное лицо Винчестера перед собой. — Дин?

— Ну привет, самый красивый бариста.

Уши горят от комплимента.

— Я не делаю кофе.

— Я знаю. Одного раза мне хватило.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Жду тебя, вообще-то.

Кастиэль бросает взгляд на настенные часы — полчаса до конца смены. Потом он планировал сесть за реферат, который должен быть готов к понедельнику, но видимо, Дин внесёт коррективы в его расписание.

— Ладно. Сделай мне одно американо, пока я жду тебя. Ну вернее, не ты, а...

— Я понял.

Он передаёт заказ Мэг, которая не перестаёт бросать двусмысленные взгляды, шепчет ему что-то неприличное и пытается вытолкать с работы пораньше. Кастиэль же тянет время — он ещё не готов.

Но и через полчаса он не чувствует себя увереннее. Думает, что Дин его куда-нибудь потащит, но тот провожает его до общежития, прямо до комнаты. Стоит распахнуть дверь, кровь сначала замерзает, потом оттаивает, бежит быстрее, чем раньше: в небольшой комнатке, где яблоку негде упасть, как-то уместился небольшой высокий круглый столик (явно из кафетерия на первом этаже. Два стула оттуда же). Две тарелки, два бокала и свеча намекают на романтический ужин, бумажные пакеты с дешёвым фастфудом привносят нотку повседневности и Дина.

— Я не самый романтичный человек, но мне помог твой сосед.

Габриэль, конечно. Его почерк. Презервативы, смазка и записка с пожеланием удачи, оставленные на кровати, говорят сами за себя. Кастиэль суетливо заталкивает их под подушку.

— Хотя посыпать пол лепестками роз было лишним, — продолжает Дин.

— Определённо.

Картошка фри немного остыла и подмокла, на что Кастиэлю абсолютно плевать: он не чувствует вкуса — только сердцебиение, набатом раздающееся в голове. Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук.

Вместо того чтобы сесть напротив, Дин пододвигает стул вплотную к Кастиэлю. Когда с бургерами покончено, он невзначай ловит руку Кастиэля под столом, переплетает их пальцы. Кас выдыхает.

— Завтра очень важный для тебя день.

Он просто смотрит в глаза, на деле же — касается души, кровоточащей, сшитой из ветоши и заштопанной не один раз. Боль вперемешку с эйфорией.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы встретили его вместе.

Кастиэля мелко трясёт — сильнее, когда Дин касается его шеи, губ. Кажется, будто его сейчас стошнит, не от отвращения — волнения. Губы немеют так же, как когда он свалился без сознания, и Дин рядом, и всё так далеко, за пределами чувственного мира. С него уже снимают плащ, хотя Кастиэль ещё недостаточно пьян, чтобы стянуть с Дина футболку. Она как-то сама собой оказывается на полу, а Кастиэль — прижатым к кровати. Дин расстёгивает на нём рубашку, стягивает брюки, носки, сам же остаётся в джинсах. Трясущимися пальцами Кастиэль пытается справиться с пуговицей на джинсах, но Дин мягко отводит его руки, наконец избавляясь от мешающей одежды. Теперь они наравне.

Прикосновение «кожа к коже» пускает короткий разряд, сердце перезапускается, все системы обновляются, прочерченная дорожка из поцелуев от шеи к пупку как рывок молнией на куртке. Кастиэль выгибается, обхватывая Дина за плечи. В глазах танцуют звёзды.

— Не могу дождаться, когда увижу свою метку на тебе, — Дин проводит пальцами чуть ниже левой ключицы, вырисовывая пентаграмму, точно такую же, как и у него. Наклоняется и прикусывает тонкую кожу, оставляет бардовый засос, Кастиэль же тихо всхлипывает, не выдерживает и притягивает Дина к себе, целует до тех пор, пока не начинает задыхаться. Только тогда Дин снимает последний элемент, разделяющий их. Член Кастиэля уже стоит — хватает одного прикосновения, чтобы студенты за стенкой поняли, что здесь происходит.

Лубрикант и пачка презервативов с характерным звуком падают на пол. Дин кладёт их сбоку, а смазку выдавливает на пальцы, пока Кастиэль послушно сгибает и чуть разводит ноги, мелко подрагивая. Рефлекторно сжимается, когда что-то холодное и липкое касается входа. Дин не спешит, массирует область вокруг, чуть надавливая и проникая кончиком пальца внутрь, — такие фейерверки Кастиэль видел только четвёртого июля.

Стоит внутри оказаться одной фаланге, дыхание перехватывает.

— Ты такой узкий.

Если бы не рука Дина, сжимающая основание члена, Кастиэль давно бы кончил. Два пальца внутри — от личности остаются только обрывки.

Пальцы заменяет головка, глаза Кастиэля распахиваются — может, на лице отпечатывается испуг, потому что Дин коротко его целует, медленно толкаясь. Останавливается, войдя только наполовину, смотрит глаза в глаза, большими пальцами проводит по щекам — останутся ожоги.

— Я так тебя люблю.

На сердце — тоже.

Дин закидывает ноги Кастиэля себе на плечи, падает на него всем телом, губами мажа по скулам, кончику носа, уголку рта, подбородку. Он входит неспешно, ловит все всхлипы, которых становится больше и больше. Член Кастиэля зажат между их телами, с каждым рывком Дина край всё ближе и ближе, не понадобится и ручная стимуляция. Задетая внутри точка провоцирует каскад реакций, как сход лавины, и Кастиэль изливается, вцепляясь в лопатки Дина, оставляя свой след-доказательство. Дин кончает в презерватив, оставаясь при этом глубоко в Кастиэле. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы перевернуться и нащупать салфетки где-то под боком. Кровать не слишком большая — полуторная, поэтому Дин частично придавливает Кастиэля, но тот и не против: ему тепло, хорошо, _спокойно_. Рука, обернувшаяся вокруг живота, дарит странное чувство, похожее на язычки пламени в домашнем камине и имбирное печенье.

Он то ныряет, то всплывает на поверхность — бороться с дремотой бесполезно. Обжигается, когда привычное тепло исчезает.

— Прости, не хотел тебя разбудить.

Дин присаживается на край кровати, в джинсах и помятой футболке. Кастиэль растерянно моргает.

— Что-то случилось?

— Мой сосед снова напился и потерял ключи от комнаты. Я очень хочу остаться, но мне нужно забрать этого идиота, пока он не натворил чего похуже. Прости.

Снова засыпая, Кастиэль чувствует чужие губы на своих и слышит низкий голос, шепчущий «Отдыхай» и «Скоро увидимся».

Он так и поступает.

~ * ~

Кастиэль пропускает пробежку — дрыхнет под завывания будильника, впервые такой неорганизованный. Мечтает проспать этот день и открыть глаза, когда Дин снова окажется под боком, они повторят предыдущую ночь и больше никогда не выйдут из комнаты. Такую роскошь в подарок он не получает даже на день рождения, поэтому приходится встать и нырнуть в рутину. Мэг хлопает его по плечу, а потом сжимает в объятьях, почти душит — Кастиэль никогда не сомневался в её силе.

— Ну-у, я жду подробностей.

Кастиэль отводит взгляд, при этом в каждой черте лица проскакивает едва скрываемое счастье, на что Мэг только ухмыляется:  
— Ты его всё-таки трахнул!

— Мэг!

— А я и не сомневалась.

Уже дома он сбрасывает рубашку и брюки, изучает каждый сантиметр тела. Говорят, сам процесс появления метки не самый приятный — болезненный, похожий на набивание татуировки. Кастиэль бы точно заметил сотню уколов, а пока его кожа — чистый лист. К полуночи ничего не меняется, Кастиэль таращится в потолок около часа, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Габриэля, сопящего на соседней кровати, будить не решается — продолжает тонуть в тревоге. Кажется, иногда метка появляется на следующий день — всё не так страшно.

Не так страшно (особенно когда к концу недели ничего не меняется).

Кастиэль не выходит из комнаты, дёргается каждый раз, когда чувствует лёгкое покалывание, силой мысли пытается выжечь метку — знакомую пентаграмму — на своём зеркальном отражении, но всё впустую. В понедельник приходит письмо из Центра с просьбой как можно скорее зарегистрироваться или пройти вакцинацию. Буквы расплываются под неровными каплями, и Кастиэль не понимает, почему его щёки влажные, а глаза застилает пелена.

Он не может быть «дефектным».

**Author's Note:**

> * Копинг-стратегии - различные поведенческие стратегии, которые использует человек, чтобы справиться с психологическими трудностями, стрессом.


End file.
